A night's comfort
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: Itachi gets a nightmare and Pein comes to comfort him. PeinIta. Yaoi. I seriously hope I didnt make any stupid mistakes this time... I dun own Naruto characters! And If chu review you can get a piece o meh Choco! A piece only! Choco is my lover! ;


"_Please don't…don't do that to me again…please…" I begged as I tried to get far away from him as possible._

_He laughed cruelly and slowly got closer to me. "Kukuku, Itachi-kun, what do I care about your feelings?" he asked with an evil smile. "All I want, is your __**body**__…"_

I woke up screaming and panting heavily. That nightmare would haunt me forever. I started to cry as I buried my face in my knees.

What I didn't expect happened, the door slam open. "Are you okay Itachi!?" Pein asked concerned bursting in the room shirtless because he was probably sleeping, all of us slept without a shirt on(besides Konan, Zetsu, Kisame and Deidara) because it's comfortable or too warm. I looked at him slightly embarrassed of this and turned away my sight and looked out the window beside my bed.

"I'm fine…" I answered trying to hide the fact that I was crying.

The door closed and I heard foot steps walk towards my bed. "Liar." he said, I turned my back to him. I felt the bed dip and creek as he sat on it. "Tell me what's wrong, I can tell you're crying." Pein said.

"I'm not…" my voice cracked at the last part as I struggled to keep in the sobs. Fortunately, I was able to keep in the sound.

I felt the bed dip closer to me as Pein pushed himself so his back was leaning against the wall. I turned my face to the right so that he couldn't look at it. Tears where still falling from my red eyes but I kept them silent.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Pein asked me.

He made me feel like a weak child when he asked me that. It embarrassed me.

"S-sorta…" my voice choked again, Pein took me in his arms in one small move. My face was against his bare chest, his skin was so soft and so muscular. He smelled good too. I blushed a little and tried to pull away.

"Itachi…it's okay if you had a nightmare…" he said in an unusually soft and comforting voice that really wasn't like him. I stopped moving to hear what he had to say. "As long as you realise that it wont hurt you in real life…all will be well…and I feel your tears on my skin…now stop crying, everything will be okay."

"It's easy for you to say!" I said letting the tears pour freely from my eyes and letting myself sob with no restrain. "**He**'s still alive! **He** can come back if **he** wanted! **He** could…**he** could do it again…"

Pein rocked me in his arms gently, rubbing my back at the same time, trying to get me to calm down.

"What happened Itachi? Who is 'he'?" Pein asked.

I didn't want to answer, the memories where to painful and I only wanted them to be forgotten. I answered anyways knowing that Pein wouldn't let me go until I told him what was wrong. "Orochi…maru…" I answered, this time my voice didn't crack.

Pein sighed angrily, "Not that sick bastard again!" Pein said more to himself then me, "What did he do?"

I cried freely not caring who heard me and buried my face into Pein's chest. "Please… don't make me say it…" I begged him clenching my fist.

"I cant help you if you don't tell me Itachi…" Pein said gently.

"No…I-I don't want to say it…please don't make me…please…" I sobbed begging him.

"Itachi…I want to help…" Pein pushed.

"What can you do to help!?" I snapped, sobbing loudly, "What he did is done! You cant change it! You cant change…what he made me suffer…"

I pushed myself deeper into Pein seeking comfort. I felt his body tense.

"Itachi…" he said, "Did Orochimaru…did he rape you?"

I nodded still sobbing in Pein's chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"That damn sick, fucked up, perverted bastard!" he growled between his teeth, almost sounding like Hidan so much he was swearing. He calmed down before continuing. "You're right Itachi, there is nothing I can do about the action that was already done. But there is one thing that I can do…"

His voice was comforting. I tried to quiet down my sobs and hear what he could do to help me.

"I can…protect you…" he answered. "And even if you decline my offer, I'll do it anyway. I **will** protect you no matter what."

I hiccupped a little trying to stop the sobs. Pein kept rocking me gently and rubbing my back in a comfort motion until then. I liked the feeling of his arms wrapped protectively around me. The way he just offered to comfort me, even if he is our cold hearted leader, he was one of the kindest persons out there…at least to my eyes…

Was it normal that I saw my leader this way? Or was it something different? I've never really been good with emotions which is why I keep them isolated, to me they only proved bother some. To me emotions made everything harder, killing, helping, fighting, everything.

"Really, Itachi, this is the first time I see you show an emotion." Pein said in an almost casual like voice. I looked up at him, a little confused. Did I show an emotion? "'Tears' normally form after one experiences great 'sadness'. Sometimes after great 'fear'. Both 'fear' and 'sadness' are an emotion, and I think you're crying because of both."

I hit my head on his chest hard enough to make him wince at the slight pain he was now feeling, telling him to shut up. Pein only smirked after and patted my head.

"You comfortable?" he asked in a kidding tone. I felt my cheeks burn up a little, I think I read about that human behaviour… when a human blushes, a common way for the one blushing to know it, is by feeling there face burn…OH MY GOSH!!! I'M BLUSHING!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS I BLUSHING FOR!?!? Okay…I have to calm down… why was I blushing? He just asked me if I was comfortable, which I was…

"Y-yeah…" I answered shyly, I snuggled into his bare chest looking for some more comfort. I felt Pein's muscles tense up a little then calm. I then started to feel light headed as my heart beat went faster.

Pein started to brush my hair gently with his fingers, it was soothing.

"Leader-sama…why do you bother…?" I asked him. This time I actually looked at him asking the question and waiting for the answer.

"Why do I bother what?" Pein asked brushing off some of the hair that stuck on my face do to the tears.

"Why do you bother making me feel better?" I asked, "You could have just said 'suck it up' and left it at that."

Pein smiled gently, making me blush a little darker and my heart pump a little faster. "If I left it that, you'd be upset." Pein said as gently as he was caressing my cheek with his hand. "And I wouldn't be doing part of my job properly. If anything is wrong I have to talk to you one by one and ask if there's anything I can do." I looked down. There was nothing special about him trying to make me feel better. Why was I affected by that? Why did I care?

"Also, if I wouldn't have done this," he added, probably reading me like an open book. "I wouldn't be holding you like this any other day of the year. Mostly because you'd probably push me away…"

I didn't know if I should push him away now or hug him. My mind was telling me to hug the kind man, my body was going with snuggle him. By these decisions it was more then clear that I had fallen for my leader.

I snuggled up to him, nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck gently.

"Thank you Leader-sama…" I thanked looking at him whipping my wet cheeks.

Pein lifted my chin, he leaned in my face and placed his lips gently over mine, in a soft kiss. My eyes widened and slowly closed as I answered the kiss. Pein licked my bottom lip asking for me to open my mouth, I did so and his tongue entered my mouth. He massaged my tongue with his, our tongues swirled around each other causing wonderful friction. I mewled a couple of times in the kiss.

Pein pushed me back on the bed, as the kiss got deeper. He pinned my arms over my head which got me a little nervous but, I didn't want to stop yet. Pein started to tug on the elastic waist band of my pyjama bottom, I squirmed for him to stop. The very thought of doing that again scared me.

"Sorry!" Pein said snapping out of his lust, he started to get off of me but I held him. "Itachi…?"

"Spend the night here…" I said, with a pleading look in my eye.

Pein looked at me quietly a little confused. I pulled him down beside me and snuggled in his chest looking for the comfort he gave me before the kiss. Pein wrapped his arms around me again and brought our bodies closer to each other.

I took in a deep breath then sighed in relief. Pein was comforting, I loved him.

I felt him start to play with my hair again, sometimes brushing my hair, "Do you love me?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes…do you love me?" I asked in return.

He made me look up at him, he kissed my lips gently, "Yes, and I always will." he said. I cuddled even closer to Pein. So maybe there was something special about coming to see if I was okay. If he wouldn't have come, we'd never have confessed anything to each other. I love him and always will.

**---END---**


End file.
